1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to cabinets or the like which are attachable to a wall for storing jewelry or other compact objects of value. More particularly it relates to such a cabinet whose exterior conceals those parts that relate to its functioning as an openable cabinet or container, and whose appearance conceals its actual nature.
2. Prior Art
The closest prior art of which we are aware shows wall cabinets of three general kinds: (1) Cabinets fitted into a recess in a wall; (2) Cabinets fastened to the surface of a wall and having a hinged door; and (3) Cabinets of the nature of either of the above which are also equipped with a secret compartment located behind the false back wall.
The closest examples of such art are believed to be the following U.S. patents, found in preliminary search:
1. Allmand, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,918,782 and Orlewicz 4,155,608 shows cabinets recessed into a wall with covers that may resemble framed pictures.
2. Gilinger, U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,344 shows a surface cabinet.
3. Nairn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,134 shows a recessed cabinet with a secret compartment behind a false back wall.